Kitty's Back
by litchick5
Summary: So, Kitty has been away for a while, and when she returns home, things aren't the same, and neither is she. And who are those cute Connect 3 boys?
1. Hellooooo Kitty!

**This is a songfic based off of one of my personal favorite songs, Kitty's Back, by Bruce Springsteen. If you haven't ever listened to this song do it! It's soooo good. And you might need to, to understand the story at first…**

**But anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Kitty's Back Chapter 1**

Cue music.

_Catlong sighs holding Kitty's black tooth  
She left to marry some top cat, ain't it the cold truth  
And there hasn't been a tally since Sally left the alley  
Since Kitty left with Big Pretty things have got pretty thin  
It's tight on this fence since them young dudes are musclin' in_

Good. Start walking.

_Jack Knife cries 'cause baby's in a bundle  
She goes running nightly, lightly through the jungle  
And them tin cans are explodin' out in the ninety-degree heat  
Cat somehow lost his baby down on Bleecker Street  
It's sad but it sure is true  
Cat shrugs his shoulders, sits back and sighs  
OOh, what can I do, ooh, what can I do?  
OOh, what can I do, ooh what can I do?_

Awesome. Open the doors. Don't forget the smile…

_Catlong lies back bent on a trash can,  
Flashing lights cut the night, dude in the white says he's the man  
Well you better learn to move fast when you're young or you're not long around  
Cat somehow lost his Kitty down in the city pound  
So get right, get tight, get down  
Well who's that down at the end of the alley?  
She's been gone so long_

There we go. Now I'm in the groove.

_Kitty's back in town, here she comes now  
Kitty's back in town  
Kitty's back in town, here she comes now  
Kitty's back in town  
Kitty's back in town, here she comes now  
Kitty's back in town_

This isn't so bad. Almost to the locker. Keep swinging those hips.

_Now Cat knows his Kitty's been untrue  
And that she left him for a city dude  
But she's so soft, she's so blue  
When he looks into her eyes  
He just sits back and sighs  
Ooh, what can I do, ooh, what can I do?_

Oh, man, I _am_ back. Watch out world: Kitty's back.

**Interested at all? If you are please review!! I'll put another chapter up real soon. And I do not own Bruce Springsteen, the song Kitty's Back, or anything else really. Besides some clothes and stuff…**


	2. Cool Cat

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Even though I've gotten like two hits… But whatever. Hope you like it! Review please!**

**Kitty's Back-Chapter 2**

So here I am, my head against my old locker opening it and placing all my old books back into and thinking nothing has changed here. I mean it's ridiculous! I've been gone for 9 months on a tour of Europe and you would think something's changed… right? I'm not wrong am I? I mean some of the boys got cuter, like Johnny Flynn. He is cuuuute! When I left he was just a little blond boy who looked like you could break him by staring at him for too long. But, wow, he looks like a blond Heath Ledger with freckles now!

Aaanyway. So, other than that, I guess it's okay. The campus looks almost exactly the same (A.N.-think of the school in _10 Things I Hate About You_) and so do the teachers. I suppose the kids have gotten older. But other than that, no change.

Well, I know I've changed quite a bit. I've, ahem, matured a bit in certain areas… cough, cough. But it's not news to me, or my best friend Rosie. See, she spent about two of those 9 months with me during the summer, and the rest of the time we were in constant contact. So to her, I just look normal, but to the rest of them, I probably look quite a bit different. Let's review, shall we? Awesome:

Before I left I was just a sophomore, kind of pale, a little chubby, and wore my hair up a lot. But while I was away I learned some things about hair, fashion, and yes, boys. Now, I am _not_ a slut in any way shape or form. Really, what happened is someone finally asked me out. Actually two guys. But considering it was 9 months, two is _not_ a lot at all. And I'm also a junior, but that's not really important is it?

So now, I'm a little more filled out up top, not too much though, not too little. I got a little leaner from all the walking I did everywhere in Europe. And I can speak several languages because that's my favorite course of study. I'm also a little taller – about 5'9" and I have a large amount of honey colored and ridiculously curly hair that goes to just below my shoulder. I have this habit of flipping it up on my head, so it goes in all different directions, so that makes even funkier. If that was at all possible. Besides that I have an hourglass figure (roughly—but mostly because I have a small and very high waist) and electric blue eyes, and my legs go on for miles. That's really all there is.

I was kind of freaking this morning when deciding what to wear. My style is really funky and eclectic so I decided to opt for something that wouldn't scare anyone right away. And that turned out to be a white v-neck t-shirt under a black cardi, tucked into my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans with my worn out brown leather belt with turquoise studs in it. And as for jewelry, I had a pair of gold boho earrings with turquoise beads on them—just to match a little. On my feet I wore a pair of fuchsia tie-dye keds—a.k.a. the coolest shoes ever. (A.N. - nbd. Hahaha) Like I said, I was trying to be pretty chill with my outfit this morning, because being too intimidating on your first day back does not make fore a good year.

So back to school. I was walking to my locker, my iPod headphones in playing my favorite song by Bruce Springsteen, "Kitty's Back". It was perfect, because my name is Kitty, and I am indeed back. In all my dorky glory. And so, I finally get to my locker and I'm opening my locker and I feel a warm body leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey there, babe."

I rolled my eyes and turned and almost died as my eyes fell upon on old flame/friend of mine, Simon Brewer, in all his curly sandy-haired glory.

"Simon?!"

"Wha…? Do I know you…?"

I gave him a second.

"OH GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! KITTY!!!"

And then naturally, we hugged. Obvi. So once I got my books out of my locker, we started to walk, arm hooked in arm.

"So how have things been around here?" I asked him, looking at all the boys giving Simon as we walked through the hall together.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Mrs. Dehn actually quit for real this time, and now she's trying to come back, but Mr. Vitti won't let her. And about two months ago, MR. Lee and Miss Eckenrode got married."

"Finally!" I said, happy to be hanging out with Simon again. "It took them so long to finally get there! Remember when I told Mr. Lee that he should ask Miss Eckenrode on a date? And then he started sweating and said he couldn't because she was—"

"Too beautiful for him!" Simon completed my sentence easily. He had been there when it happened. We both laughed easily.

"But anyway, enough about teachers. How're things with the crazy kids?"

"Crazy, as per usual. Devon and I won the class presidency, and now that you're here, you're officially on the dance committee, because it wouldn't be good without you." He paused and I laughed. "And you know it too." He chuckled.

"So how's Rosie?"

"She's… Rosie." See, Simon had been crushing on Rosie forever, and as ever, she didn't realize that he was right in front of her, and it killed him to watch her go out with jerks like Zach Dyson.

He continued. "And there are these news kids in town, the Grays. They're pretty chill, they moved in next door to me."

"Anything interesting about them?" I questioned a little curious.

"Well, they're in a band together, they're all brothers, and two of them a seniors and one is in our grade. Not too much. But of course Rosie loves them."

His tone conveyed a little bit of his frustration that the new kids had taken Rosie's attention away from him.

"Whatever. She'll realize some day that you two are meant for each other."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "What class do you have first?"

"AP US History with Mr. Walsh," I said, wrinkling my nose, I never liked Mr. Walsh. "You?"

"I have free, so I'm gonna go see Mrs. Foley about AP Government."

Simon and I were smart kids—all AP classes all the time. It was no big deal to us, but it sure did make us sound like nerds if we weren't talking to other smart kids like us.

"Okay cool," I said as the bell rung. "Oh I'll see you later, k? What lunch do you have?"

"2nd and 4th. You?"

"2nd and 4th too! I'll see you at lunch! Save me a seat, k?"

"Yeah, peace."

We parted ways and I went to the AP US History classroom, and took my seat as Mr. Walsh started calling attendance.

"Kitty Monroe?"

"Present."

I zoned out as he continued until I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I was met by a pair of molten chocolate eyes, and a husky and somewhat raspy voice.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"


End file.
